Averting Disaster
by DFM
Summary: Emma is worried that Mary Margret is setting herself up to get hurt. Post-Snow Falls


**Title:** Averting Disaster

**Pairing(s):** Snow White/Prince Charming (UST)

**Character(s):** Emma Swan, Snow White, Prince Charming

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Emma is worried that Mary Margret is setting herself up to get hurt.

**Disclaimer:** If it looks or sounds like something from _Once Upon a Time_, I don't own it.

**Spoilers:** Snow Falls

**A/N:** I can't believe that I'm writing fic for this show already lol

* * *

><p>Emma walked into <em>Granny's<em> and looked around for Mary Margret. It didn't take long to spot her since there were only 5 tables currently occupied. She stopped short, however, when she noticed that David was sitting across from her friend. It hadn't taken long after he'd been released from the hospital for him to come and find Mary Margret to thank her for saving his life. Unfortunately, in Emma's opinion, it hadn't stopped at a 'thank you'. The two had been spending an increasing amount of time together and Emma suspected that they were quickly approaching dangerous territory that would lead to one or both of them getting hurt.

"Emma!" Mary Margret waved her over, a wide smile on her face. "I was starting to worry you wouldn't make it."

"Sorry about that. Things took a little longer than I expected them to but if we leave soon we should still make the movie." Emma forced a smile for the other occupant of the table. "Nice to see you again, David."

His return smile was genuine and Emma couldn't help but think, not for the first time, if he wasn't so set on breaking her friend's heart (and by extension that of a sweet, confused boy) she would actually like this man. "You too. I was just stopping in for a cup of coffee and decided to keep Ms. Blanchard company until you got here."

The way he said Ms. Blanchard should have sounded as friendly as when her students used it, but for some reason it sounded almost like a pet name to Emma. And from the warm look in her eyes Mary Margret thought so too.

"I just need to use the restroom and then we can head out," Mary Margret told her before she began rummaging in her bag to take out money for her half of the check, but David held up a hand.

"I've got it, don't worry about it. It's the least I can do after forcing you to endure my company."

Mary Margret shook her heard ruefully. "Always so charming." But she didn't argue, getting up from her chair and heading to the back of the restaurant.

When they were alone David turned his attention back to Emma. "Don't you want to sit down?"

She thought about saying no, because truthfully she wanted to be in a position to leave as soon as possible, but instead sat in the recently vacated chair across from him. "What are you doing?"

David looked genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Mary Margret is the nicest person I know. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I don't want that either."

"Then I repeat: what are you doing?"

"We're just friends."

Emma didn't need her 'superpower' to be able to tell that wasn't completely true. Instead of calling him on it though, she simply leaned forward. "You're married."

David tried to keep his eyes locked with hers, but as soon as a sliver of guilt slipped into them he looked away. "Yeah, I know."

"Look," Emma started, softening her tone because she did feel bad for him. "I know that things can't be easy for you right now. That you don't really know who you are. And I also know that Mary Margret is very understanding and easy to talk to... But you can't keep doing this. You're going to raise her expectations, whether she admits it or not, and then you're not going to be able to live up to them." David's eyes flashed like he wanted to argue with her but he didn't. "So, I'm asking you, before anyone truly gets hurt, to walk away."

His shoulders slumped, and Emma had to resist the urge to reach out and give his hand a comforting squeeze. She didn't know what it was about the people in this town that uncovered every emotion she'd tried to bury over the years. Finally, he nodded and stood up. He hesitated for only one more second, glancing in the direction Mary Margret had disappeared in. "Tell her I said goodbye?"

"Sure."

And then he was gone.

Emma started fiddling with the condiments on the table, trying not to second guess on whether or not she should have meddled.

"Where's David?"

Emma glanced at her roommate, who was not doing a very good job of hiding her disappointment at the man's absence. "He had to leave. He said to tell you goodbye." Standing, Emma handed Mary Margret her coat. "Ready to go?"

"Sure."

The two women walked together down the street towards the movie theater, both lost in thought about David for very different reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** I admit, I'm kind of curious how Emma is going to interact with her parents' alter egos now that John Doe/David is out of his coma. Which is why this fic was born lol


End file.
